my_little_poniesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Florid
Florid (kreolsk Nie wiem, ale jest taki język O.o. Floryda) — klacz, jednorożec. Pełne imię to Florid Celina Laurina Mortadilla, a prawdziwe to Kathrin. 20-latka, która ma życie ciężkie, smutne, czasami radodne. Ponyfikacja PrincessyBluee. Przedstawicielka wiki. Jest widoma we tle. Jej zajęcie to opiekowanie się Karolem i praca w diamenciarni. Jest zaprzyjaźniona z Hope Light, Terix i Fly Lonely, i najlepsza przyjaciółka Keyli Morton. Miejsce w Najdłuższych Stronach Artykuł aktualnie zajmuje 1''' miejsce w Najdłuższych stronach, bo ma dużo tych bajcików, a dokładnie 34 448. Powstanie Pierwsza generacja Florid to Celina. Celina była białego koloru sierści, a grzywa niebieska. Oczy były granatowoniebieskie. Była wiecznie nie uśmiechnięta i bardzo grymaśna. Drugą wersją była Laurina. Żółta klacz z zieloną grzywą. Oczy były niebieskogranatowe. Była czasami nie zadowolona, albo wesolutka. Trecią wersją była Mortadilla. Grzywa była mortadelowa, to przypomina jej imię. Jej sierść jest czekoladowa. Jej charakter był taki słodki, że lubiała jeść słodkości. Po wielu generacjach stała się Florid, która uzyskała imię pełne od trzech imion, Florid Celina Laurina Mortadilla. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa jest jasnoróżowa, tak samo jak ogon. Kolor grzywy jest tak jasny jak nigdy do tąd. Końcówki ma zaostrzone i zrulowane. Oczy Oczy Florid są koloru granatowego. Kolor oczu przypomina wszystkim o nocnym niebie i myślą, że jest zła, ale jest dobra. Desing oczu dzieli z Rarity, którą Florid uwielbia. Kolor oczu też dzieli z Rarity, bo jest jej bliższą rodziną. Róg Róg jest trochę inny od wszytkich rogów. Jej jest dłuższy, szczuplejszy i ma więcej mocy. Jej róg ma 10 cm długości. Kolor magii Florid to jest bardzo jasny-niebieski. Jeszcze nie umie czarować tak super, ale się uczy i chodzi do szkoły specjalnej. Kryształowa W kryształowej wersji Florid wygląda o wiele inaczej niż w normalnej. Jej grzywa błyszczy i ma szafirową opaskę. Ogon jest tak jasny jak grzywa i też ma z tyłu taką zapaskę szafirową. Róg wydaje się większy, ale jest tej samej długości, 10 cm, ale ma inny kolor magii. Jest jeszcze badziej jasny. Źrenice są krztałtu sześciokąta. Żęsy są bardziej dłuższe i widoczniejsze. Życiorys Źrebięce dni i noce Narodziny Florid urodziła się tam gdzie Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake. Leżała tam z innymi źrebiętami. W nocy gdy wszyscy rodzice zabrali swoje dzieci do domu Florid została jako jedyna. Płakała przez całą noc. Następnego dnia jak pracownicy szpitalu przyszli zobaczyli, że jeszcze jedno źrebię leży. Pamiętali klacz, która dała do szpitala dziecko, ale nie przyszła. Pracownicy bali się, że będą ją musieli oddać do domu dziecka. Miały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, kwartały i nikt nie przychodził po małą. Tak jak myśleli od począdku zabrali ją do domu dziecka. Dzieci w schronisku szybko miały rodziny, a Florid ciągle jej nie miała. Samotna rodzina Klacz powiedziała opiekunkom, że idzie się przejść do Ponyville. Miała już 12 lat i nie musiała iść z opieką. Wtedy zauważyła dwoje kucyków, którzy chcą mieć małe dziecko, ale nie mogą. Usłyszała, że oni chcą iść za dwa dni do domu dziecka. Flord ucieszyła się, bo może za dwa dni wybiorą ją i nie będzie już mieszkała sama, bo wszystkie dzieci zostały już adoptowane. Minęły dwa dni państwo Rondelsów, bo takie mieli imiecia przyszli o 9 rano. Florid jak usłyszała ich głosy wyszła i udawała, że idze do toalety. Rondelsi zauwarzyli tą samą klacz, którą spodkali dwa dni temu. Powiedzieli, że chcą Florid, chociaż nie znali imienia to powiedziel klacz. Florid ucieszyła się i z wesołymi podskokami poszła z nimi.thumb|Wesoła wiadomością o adaptacji Florid myślała, że będzie samotna i tylko z nową rodziną, ale nie tylko Ją zaadoptowano, ale reszte dzieci z domu dziecka też. Zastanawiała się z kąd oni mają tyle dzieci skoro mówili, że nie mają źrebiąt? Męczarnie innych kucyków Florid miała szczęśliwe życie, ale nie zupełnie szczęśliwe. Była dręczona przez inne kucyki. Państwo Rondelsów bardzo lubieli i szanowali Florid, dlatego wszyscy jej dokuczają. Wszyscy byli niegrzeczni i nie słuchali się rodziców zastępczych. Klacz zawsze będzie pamiętała ten dzień, w którym poznała twoich zastępczych rodziców. Zawsze chodzi do tego miejsca i patrzy w nocne niebo. Mówi słowa takie, których żaden kucyk nie wypowiedział do tychczas. Chciała zobaczyć swoich prawdziwych rodziców i chciała też nie być dręczana. Wtedy zza krzaków wyskoczyły pozostałe dzieci z zastępczej rodziny. Mówią, że jak zrobi coś co ją o to poproszą to powiedzią jej co się stało z jej prawdziwą rodziną. Jej zadaniem było zrobić coś co nigdy nie zrobiła, czyli skrzywdzić jakieś źrebię. Ale tylko jedno było u nich najmniejsze i najmłodsze źrebię, Karol, 2 miesięczny ogierek, który został porzucony przez rodziców podczas gdy zostawili go w szpitalu. Florid zgodziła się, ale nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Nie chciała skrzywdzić 2 miesięcznego kucyka, który jest bezbronny i niewinny, ale miała plan. Umówiła się z Karolkiem, że będzie udawać, że go bije i gdy inni zobaczą, że pobiła Karolka, wtedy zacznie płakać. Płapka Następnego dnia ogierek wstał bardzo wcześnie tak samo jak Florid. Karolek zaczął udawać, że śpi, a Florid, że go bije. Wtedy wszyscy wstali i mówiłą, że wreszcie będzie miała ochrzan od rodziców. Rodzice płaczem Karola obudzili się i mówią co się tu dzieje? Karolek ciągle płacze, bo nie chce by jego ulubiona osoba się na niego obraziła, że nie wykonuje poleceń. Florid mówi, że ona tego nie zrobiła tylko pozostali. Oni się zdziwil bo myśleli, że będzie mówiła o sobie, a mówiła o nich. Miny mieli takie złe, że rozczerwieniły się na całego. Florid cichuteńku się śmieje i mówi, że nie trzeba było mnie wciągać w takie złe żeczy. Po kilku dniach w tym samym miejscu gdzie spodkała pierwszy raz swoich rodziców zastępczych wyskoczyli ci co ją wciągneli z tym, że pobije Karolka. Mówią, że jak nie powie mamie w ciągu dwóch dni o tym, że ona to zrobiła to, że pobiła małego, zpuszczą jej manto i przywiążą do słupa. Klacz bała się, że mówią prawdę i postanowiła następnego dnia pójść do mamy i powiedzieć jej o tej "płapce". Wszystko wytłumaczyła, powoli i wyraźnie mamie. Mama zrozumiała i nie była na nią zła. Dzieciaki z rodziny zastępczej myślały, że nie powie, ale potem dowiedzieli się, że powiedziała. Po trzech dniach zza krzaków wyskoczyły źrebięta i nie zastali Florid. Lata młodzieńcze Ucieczka z domu zastępczych rodziców Florid nie podobało się bycie w rodzinie zastępczej więc jak rodzice spali to ona uciekła. Karolek się zasmucił i pomyślał, że coś z poprzednim planem coś nie wypaliło. Klacz zrobiła sobie siatę z kia i z chusty. Gdy chciała odpocząć i coś zjeść była przemęczona i nie wiedziała co ona spakowała, że było takie ciężkie. Otworzyła i... ku oczom napotyka Karolka. Była zdziwiona i myślała z kąd wziął się Karolek. Ogier miał wtedy 5 lat i bardziej rozumiał niż wtedy kiedy Florid miała 12 lat. Karolek ginie podczas przechadzki po Everfree Szli razem przez różnych rodzajów drogi i nagle znaleźli las, ale nie wiedzieli, że to las Everfree. Florid czuła się odpowiedzialna i bardzo odważna, powiedziała mu, żeby się nie martwił, ale Karol w głębi duszy się ciągle bał. Klacz była tak dumna z siebie, że do niej nic nie docierało. Ogier chciał na niej zagrać, żeby wreszcie ocknęła się i go pilnowała, ale nic nie dawało. Postanowił stać i stać w jednym miejscu, aż go nie posłucha. I tak się stało, Karol stał i stał i stał..., ale Florid nic nie mówi. Przeszła już tyle drogi, a ogier był daleko od niej. Gdy zapytała go o coś, wtedy zauwarzyła, że Karolka nie ma. Zaczęła wracać, ale go już tam nie było, a Karolek stał w tym samym miejscu, Florid do niego nie doszła bo była bardzo daleko od niego. Wtedy już wygasło z niej "...Jestem najleprzą opiekunką...". Postanowiła pobiedz dalej i zobaczyć czy tam nie został. "Znalezienie" Florid strasznie szybko biegła bo myślała, że znajdzie go. Wtedy zauwarzyła dwie małe kopyta i wielkie oczęta. Od razu wiedziała, że to Karol. Pobiegła i własnym oczom nie wierzyła, był przed jej oczami Karolek. Tak się ucieszyła, że nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tego, że ona go zgubiła przez własną głupotę. Powiedziała mu, żeby się pilnował bo potem dostaje wielkiego stracha, którego potem nie może się pozbyć. Wyszli z tego lasu i postanowili napisać na drzewie, że nie można tu wchodzić. Poszli dalej i postanowili wspiąć się na górę, bo zobaczyli Canterlot. Wielka wspinaczka Klacz razem z młodszym "bratem" postanowiła wspiąć się na górę. Bał się Karol, bo przecież jest na to za mały i bardzo się bał, bardziej niż wtedy. Powiedział, żeby się sama wspinała, a on zostanie. Zaczęła się burmuchać i zaczęła używać magii, żeby się przenieśli, ale była za bardzo słaba. Postanowiła, że weźnie go na plecy i przyczepi, żeby tylko nie spadł. Dwa dni później zostało jej niewiele wspinaczki, ale było jej ciężko z 5-letnim chcłopczykiem. Chciała już się poddać, a potem zobaczyła, że już jest na miejscu. Weszła zmachana i zziajana. Wszystkie kucyki się zdziwiły, bo nikt do tej pory nie wszedł cały na górę. Postanowili jej dać puchar, który zapamięta na zawsze. Każdy pytał jej się co chce? A ona odpowiedziała "odpoczynku". Powiedzieli jej, że zaprowadzą ją do najlepszego luksusowego spa. Canterlot Pierwsze dni Canterlockiego życia .__. Trudne znalezienie mieszkania Jak już oby dwoje opuścili spa niewiedzieli gdzie będą spać. Szukali u jakiś ludzi kucyków, ale nikt nie chciał ich. Mieli jakiś przyjaciół, którzy dawali im coś do schamania i tak im to nic nie pomagało. Wtedy jakaś osoba powiedziała, że zna taki dom, ale ten dom został opuszczony rok temu i nie wie, czy sie może zawalić. Dwójka dzieci nie słuchając drugiego pojegły. Długo bjegli i nic nie było widać. Wtedy Karol zauwarzył jakiś śliczniuchy dom. Florid już wiedziała, że to ten dom. Nie otwierając drzwi klacz wbiegła do domu. Zobaczyła go na własne oczy w środku. Był wielki i bardzo stary. Powiedziała, że potrzebuje tylko remontu. Największy pech Florid Wiedziała doskonale, że nie starczy jej na remoncik. Zastanawiała się co zrobić, ale najpierw postanowiło go zobaczyć w całości. Po godzinie zobaczyła już cały dom. Była zmęczona całym bieganiem i schodzeniem i wchodzeniem. Położyła się na wersalce i leżała tak długo, że zasnęła. Karol budził ją, ale nic nie zrobił specjalnego. Poszedł na dwór, już zaczynało się zrobić ciemno, a chciał zapisać się do szkoły i Florid zapisać do pracy, a wiedział, jaką chciała pracę klacz. Pobiegł bo myślał, że jeszcze nie jest za późno, na szczęście świętego kucyka jeszcze nie zamkneli. Florid już się przebudziła i powiedziała, żeby Karolek do niej przyszedł, ale nie przychodził. Wiedziała, że mógł uciec. Wyszła i szukała, pytała się, ale nie było go. Wtedy jak Florid wracała do domu była strasznie zła i postanowiło kogoś okraść. Po cichu weszła do domu i zabrała najcenniejsze żeczy z mieszkania. Uciekła pocichutku do domu i zastała w nim Karola. Była na niego zła i miała go ochrzanić, ale spał i nie chciałą go budzić ze snu. Wielka praca i wielkie przeprosiny do samej siebie Florid była taka zła, że nie chciała nawet spać. Bardzo bardzo się zastanowiła i dowiedziała się, że ukradła cenne drobiazgi. Nie pamięta nawet gdzie był ten dom. Minęło kilka minut do ochłonięcia jej. Przypomniała sobie gdzie była, ale musiała się spieszyć, bo słońce już wstawało. Szybko więc pobiegła do domu zabranych drobiazgów, ale już tam nie było nikogo. Klacz bała się, że już za późno, tylko nie wiedziała, że właściciel domu był tak zapracowany, że nie zauwarzył. Postanowiła wziąść drut i otworzyć dzwi, a potem odztawić cenności na miejsce przez powrotem lokatora. Szybko wleciała do domu i poodstawiała wszystko na swoje miejsce. Uciekła z domu i pobiegła do własnej chaty. Jak wróciła była już 9:55. Karolek myślał, że ktoś ją porwał, a Florid jak zobaczyła go na nogach już zaczęła na niego się wydzierać. Znalezienie pracy i pierwsze, wielkie szczęście Florid chciała już nie kraść, więc poszła do pracy. Wiedziała jaki chce zawód więc szukała miejsc z tym zawodem. A tym zawodem było kopanie diamentów. Szukała, ale nie znalazła. Przeszła się do kanionów i zobaczyła ofertę, że jest jeszcze jedno miejsce dla kucyka kopiącego te kyształy. Florid pobiegła i podczas biegu jej róg się uruchomił, a potem... pojawiła się przy samej budce adaptacji. Szef kariery zgodził się, a potem klacz wkroczyła do kopania. Wszyscy w pracy się znali i musieli, chociaż to nie było w regulaminie. Powitali ją gorąco, a przecież się tego nie spodziewała. Wszystko jej wytłumaczyli, a potem się brała do roboty. Wszyscy jakieś diamenty znaleźli, a Florid całe mnóstwo kryształów typu diamenty, szmaragdy, rubiny, złoto... myślała, że już oni znaleźli więcej takich kryształów, ale nie znaleźli. Tylko diamenty, diamenty i jeszcze raz diamenty. Kopała i kopała i zauwarzyła dziwne połyskiwanie koloru żółtego i różowego. Wykopała i zobaczyła kryształ jakiego nikt na całym kucykowym świecie nie wykopał. To był kwiatek, właśnie tego koloru. Wszyscy nie mogli uwierzyć, że znalazła najbardziej trudny do znalezienia skarb. Kryształ nazywał się krystalio kwiat. Dzięki temu zdobyciu i szczęściu zdobyła znaczek przedstawiający krystalio kwiat. Podwyżka pieniędzy Za każdym dniem było coraz lepiej i coraz więcej zdobywała kryształy trudne do znalezienia. Szef jeszcze się o tym nie dowiedział, ale jak inni ją wychwalają wtedy usłyszał i poszedł porozmawiać z Florid. Myślała, że chce ją wyrzucić i jak otworzył oczy to już jej nie było. Był zły na nią i był też zadowolony z niej, bo przecież zdobywała cenne klejnoty. Postanowił następnego dnia jeszcze raz porozmawiać z nią, ale już jej nie było. Zapytał się jednego z pracowików i powiedział mu gdzie mieszka. Z poradami pracownika poszedł. Zobaczył ubogą chatę, która była tak wielka, że aż willa powoli mu się zbliżała do opisania. Podeszedł, zapukał... nikt nie otwiera i sam otworzył drzwi. Słyszał wielkie szlochanie i ryczenie. Weszedł na góre i zobaczył płaczącą jego pracowniczkę. Klacz nie słuchając mówiła co ma na myśli, ale nie wiedziała, że o to jemu nie chodziło. Powiedział, że tak wyśmienicie pracuje, że dostanie podwyżkę i awans. Florid wstała z łoża zadowolona i w podskokach ruszyła do pracy. Skończywszy pracę szef dał jej całą wypłatę. Pamiętała jej wymagania z remontem, a miała tyle, że mogła zrobić remont. Podziękowała z uśmiechem na koniec świata i poszła. Weszła do pokoju Karola i powiedziała o wielkim szczęściu. Pobyt w szpitalu Narazie u niej były ferie i mogła spokojnie srobić remont. Zamówiła farby, pracowników i innych specjalistów. Wszyscy zjechali się w mgnieniu oka. Pokazała im wszystko i zrozumiale, ale oni też chcieli pomocy, bo taki dom to nie jakaś uboga i zwykła chata tylko starożytna willa królów i królewn. Jak to usłyszała to nie mogła uwierzyć. Postanowiła pomóc robotnikom. Minęły 4 dni, a do końca 5 tygodni. Gdy robotnik poprosił klacz o farbę użyła magii, bo myślała, że jej to się uda, ale, że nie umiała czarować farba zleciała jej na głowę i była cała w farbie. Miała złamane ucho i nos. Oko jest całe w farbie, a głowa zbita. Była nieprzytomna przez 5 godzin. Po przebudzeniu była cała w gipsie i też miała bandaż do oka. Jak się dowiedziała, że ma mieć operacje to sie przelękła. Chciała jak najszybciej wracać do domu, ale musiała jeszcze poczekać właśnie 4 tygodnie. Miała plusa i minusa. Plusa, że nie będzie pracowała, a minusa, że będzie miała operacje. Minęło już 4 dni, w tym dniu ma mieć operacje oka. Była w wielgachnym strachu. Potem ją zabierali na blog operacyjny. Operacja nie była długa, jak dla Florid, ale dla innych to cały rok szkolny. Była tam 1 godzinę. Powrócenie do świerzo wyremontowanego domu Po kilku tygodniach już wyszła ze szpitala. Jeszcze ucho miała złamane, ale nie długo się zagoi. Wróciła do domu i chciała zrobić niespodziane Karolowi to poszła kupić lody. Wróciła już do domu i zobaczyła przepiękną willę, nie jeszcze piękniejsze słowo niż willa. Miała już podskakiwać z radości, ale miała lody. Poszła do Karola i dała lody. Weszła do domu i zobaczyła same piękności. Drzwi jak ze szczerego złota, piękne porcelany, rzeźby i inne. Jej łoże było jak dla księżny. Zrobili jej nawet przepiękny kuferek. Przypomniał jej się krystalio kwiat, postaniwła go schować do kuferka. Zobaczyła też pokój "brata". Był taki jaki wymarzyła sobie. Podziękowała serdecznie pracownikom, a potem odeszli. Zdobycie znaczka Znaczek zdobyła tak jak napisane jest w historii życia, ale mogę napisać jeszcze raz. Gdy Florid zdobyła pracę zaczęła kopać i kopać. Znalazła diamenty, szmaragdy, rubiny... wszyscy ją chwalili, bo nik nie znalazł aż tyle kryształów w jeden dzień. Postanowiła dalej kopać i kopać... aż nagle pojawił jej się przed oczami mały diamencik w krztałcie kwiatuszka. Płatki miał różowe, a środek żółty. Mówili, że ten kwiat nazywa się krystaio kwiat. Jest trudny do znalezienia, a Florid jako jedyna na całym świecie go znalazła. Po chcwili na boku miała znaczek z krystalio kwiatem Wymyślona nazwa od mutatio rubio, diamento i emeraldo. Zdrowie Niedosłuch Jak miała raz kopać w pracy to tak zaszumiało jak 50 burz na raz. Wystraszyła się i poszła do szefa, a tylko wypróbowywali nową maszynę. Jak do niej mówiono to nic prawie nie słyszała. Poszła do lekarza i była chora na niedosłuch. Nie będzie dokładnie słyszała do końca życia. Jak do niej będą mówić to ona będzie słyszała tylko Pepepe... . Astma Od 10 roku życia ma astme. Każdego dnia o godzinie 17:10 bierze ją ta choroba. Jej lekarstwo nie wyleczy choroby, ale uspokaja. Czasami ma astme, gdy ktoś ją przestraszy, a czasami normalną. Umiejętności Rysowanie Chociaż nie zna się na czarach to umie posługiwać się ołówkiem. Bardzo lubi rysować wszędzie. Nawet wtedy kiedy są lekcje, a nawet na przerwie gdzie trudno rysować. Prawie rysuje ładnie, narazie się uczy z vectorów, potem samodzielnie Może tak może nie, pospiesz się bo spuźnimy się. Lepiej rysuje na kartce niż na komputerze i na innych urządzeniach. Pisanie Wiersze Od nie dawna Florid zaczęła tworzyć powieści. Pierwsza powieść była trochę dziwna więc zmieniła na inną, ale ta też jej nie pasowała. Teraz pisze nową powieść, nie, wiersze teraz pisze, a co dopiero rymowane. Może i nie wzbudziło wam to entuzjazmu, ale dla mnie tak ^^. Rymowanki Rymowanki to jej ulubiona część pisania. Takie cuda robi w specjalnych okazjach, albo w wierszach. Np. może tak może nie, spuźnimy się, albo kwiatki kwiatki, a gdzie są bratki? Przykładowe kilku sekundowe rymowanki mojego autorstwa. Obce języki Język hiszpański Na począdku hiszpański nie podobał się Florid, ale potem dużo miłych żeczy jej się przypomniało o tym. Że cześć! to znaczy ola!, że najleprza drużyna piłkarsku tam jest i inne. Bardzo polubiła ten język i od tej pory się go uczy. Język koreański Korea na począdku się dla niej wydawała taka mdła, ale potem jak dowiedziała się, że jej ulubiony pisoenkarz, PSY (Park Jae-Sang), przestało ją to dziwić i poszła zapisać się na ten język. Do tej pory jeszcze nie odmówiła temu językowi. Język angielski Ten język to nie potrzebuje żadnego wytłumaczenia. Poprostu od 4-10/11 roku życia się go uczy. Nie bardzo lubi angielki, ale na szczęście dostaje 5 ze sprawdzianów. To jest dowodem, że jest dobra w języku angielkim -.- Język francuzki Francuzi się jej podobali i postanowiła się uczyć tego jęsyku. Jej ulubiony film, Madagaskar 3, opowiadajądy kolejną część komedii Madagaskar wórców DreamWorks, o tym, że zwierzęta jadą do francji. Nie tylko jej chodzi o film, ale i o kulturę. Dla niej francuzi są wypielęgnowani, porządni i inteligętni. Dlatego lubi francuzki. Informatyka Miał to być osobisty zawód Florid, ale zdecydowała się na diamenty. Dobrze jej idzie informatyka nawet wtedy kiedy nauczyciel na nią krzyczy xD. Jej wujek jest informatykiem to ona też nim chciała być, ale nie mogła, wujek od razu jak miała 5 lat umarł. Teraz już zapomniała o tym zawodzie i woli kopać niż całymi godzinami ślęczeć przez komputerem. Śpiew Jej śpiew jest tak cudowny jak śpiew syreny. Głośny i donośny głos dodaje jej trochę przyjaźni z ptakami. Śpiewa tak ładnie, że aż ptakom pękają brzuszki Uwielbim Fionę ze Shreka więc trochę pokręciłąm co do tego xD. Lubi też śpiewać jej ulubioną piosenkę, albo jej melodię. Taniec Tango Florid od małego uczy się tańczyć tanga. Jak oglądała telewizję poznała kroki. Następnego dnia nauczyła Terix tańczyć tango. Po kilku latach jej się znudziło i nie uczy się, ale kroki ciągle pamięta. I nie zapominając o punkcie z ulubionych hiszpańskich rzeczy xD Balet Kiedyś jak miała 4-5 lat lubiała oglądać film zapomniałam nazwy >:c . Patrząc na film patrzyła też na kroki. Wszystko umie tylko nie szpagat. Najtrudniejsze z tych ćwiczeń postępowania jak film. Nie lubi już zbyt baletu, ale ciągle to tańczy. Step Step Florid podobał się od małego i malńkiego. Bardzo chciała mieć specjalne buty do stepowania, inaczej buty do stepu, albo twarde buty. Jak kiedyś dostała takie tam buty, podobne do stepek i zaakceptowała je jako buty do stepu. Od tamtego czasu stepki jej się nie znudziły tak samo jak step. Sztuka walki Karate Karate to jest prawie taka sama historia jak z Kung Fu. Od małego umiała karate, nie ucząc się tego. Jednym wyjątkiem jest to, że nie używa go przy bujkach, i to dla niej bardzo ważne. Boks Florid to ćwiczy prawie codziennie, ale i tak sie ni robi ani trochę chuda xd. Począdkowa biła się z poduchą, a teraz bije sie z siedzeniem w samochodzie. Nigdy nie mażyła o karierze boksera, bo by miała blizny, śliwki itp. Kung Fu Kung Fu jest prawie taka sama historia jak z Karate. Od małego umiała kung fu, nie ucząc się tego. Jednym wyjątkiem jest to, że nie używa go przy bujkach, i to dla niej bardzo ważne. Wiem, wiem, skopiowałam własną treść >:( Osobliwość Wrażliwość Klacz jest bardzo wrażliwa. Jest jakby tu powiedzieć... uczulona na wrażliwość. Wrażliwi ją kotki na mrozie, albo szczeniaczki malutkie, albo jak zobi sobie jakieś małe dziecko wielkie "kuku". Inaczej mówiąc ważliwa na małe istoty. Tylko nie jestem wrażliwa kiedy jakiś ślimak sie urodzi :S. Dobroć Florid jest dobra i miła, co to jedno i to samo oznacza. Zawsze lubi pomagać, ale nie zawsze. Chociaż jest dobra to i tak czasami zdarzy jej się być złą i niewesołą, co znów oznacza to jedno i to samo. Pomogła kiedyś w problemach, a teraz z zachwytu swojej bogatej willi nie jest aż taka dobrodzienna. Jak by nie ten dom to by była jak anioł >:c Odwaga Kiedy była mała zawsze broniła innych. W dorastaniu też bardzo broniła swojego imienia i innych kucyków. Odważna jest wtedy kiedy ma na to ochotę i to dopiero wielką. Kiedy ktoś dokuczy jej bratu to ona jest już wtedy odważna i się nie boi. Nerwowość i agresywność Żadko jest zła, ale jak sie ją naprawde przestraszy, albo na max ją wkurzy to wtedy trudno ją uspokoić. Jak chce to może przeżyć, ale czasami.. noo... to bardzo jest źle. Kiedyś miała blizny i takie tam. Gadatliwość Florid jest tak rozgadana, że nie można z nią wytrzymać nawet chwilę. Historie i rymowanki tworzy właśnie wtedy kiedy gada. Gdy chodziła do szkoły to gadała ciągle z Terix. Mimo zwracania uwag to i tak nic nie dało. Rozsadzenie dało i teraz jest jeszcze bardziej gadatliwa Jak nas pani nie przesadziła to było lux xD. To jest święta prawda Pracowitość Zawsze jest bardzo pracowita. Musi sobie zrobić jedzenie i Karolowi, ubrać Karola. Szybko go zawieść do szkoły, a potem do pracy zziajana. Potem musi przerwać pracę i odebrać czasami Karola, zabrać do domu. Potem wrócić do pracy, kopać i kopać... Następnie wraca do domu i robi kolację. Idzie spać dopiero o 0:00. I tak w kółko, aż do wakacji. Anty-umiejętności Magia Tak w zasadzie Florid umie używać magii, ale nie tak doskonale. Każda chwila z magią, której nie dokładnie kontroluje, kończy się katastrofą. Miała chodzić do specjalnej szkoły magicznej, ale wyszło jej to z głowy i nie ma na to czasu. Chciała zapewnić opiekunke do Karoola, ale każda była nie doskonała. Magię uczy się od koleżanki. Gotowanie To jej jedyny, najgoryszy anty-talent. Nie umie wstawić wody, ani nie umie zrobić kiślu. Uczy się, ale narazie umie tylko robić płatki na mleku. Chodzi na specjalne zajęcia kucharskie. Każdy dzień zaczyna się od wybuchu pieca, popażeniem. Co lubi #Koty #Rysować #Princesse #Krzyczeć #Podśpiewywać #Słodycze #Imie "Kazio" Co ''nie''''' lubi #Psów #Pączków #P.A.N.D.A #Warzyw i owoców #Muminki #Peppa #Gorzkiej czekolady Przezwiska Lubiane *Floo *Kazikowa *Florid *Celina *PN Nie lubiane *Fasolka *Mangusta *Kosmitka *Dziwaczka Rodzina † Mama † Jak była mała bawiła się ze swoją mamą kiedy była smutna i niepocieszona. Gdy jej mamę porwano zaczęła płakać i krzyczeć "mama!!". Bardzo chciała się z ną pobawić jeszcze, ale nie mogła bo ją porwano. Wtedy znaleziono ją na drodze i zabano do domu. Od tamtej pory nie widziała swojej mamy, ale też ma nadzieje, że żyje, a właśnie w tym ma racje. Żyje tylko, że bardzo daleko. † brat cioteczny † Młodszy brat o 3 lata i zmarł w powstaniu Canterlockim. Razem się badzo wesoło bawili, ale jak dowiedziała się, że nie żyje to się zasmuciła. Za każdą chwilę, którą mu uprzykszyła chciała go przeprosić, ale już było za późno. Karol (przyszywany brat) Karola poznała jak miał 4 miesiące. Był mały i niesforny. Bardzo lubiała się z nim bawić i był dla niej jak młodszy braciszek, a on chciał, żeby była jego siostrą. Gdy Florid wyruszyła to on za nią. Gdy ona się wspinałą on za nią, wszystko chciał robić z nią, bo strasznie go kochał, a ona go. Relacje z kucykami Z serialu Rarity Florid lubi modę i lubi Rarity. Nie lubi tego, że czasami dla niej jest jakąś kukłą, ale jakoś żyje. Bardzo by chciała, aby Rarity chociarz raz powiedziała jej "dziękuję za pomoc", albo "jesteś niezawodna od pomocy". Nigdy jej nie dziękuje, a bardzo by od niej tego chciała, bo nie miała nigdy takiej stylistycznej koleżanki. Fanowskie Hope Light Poznanie Hope Light i Florid nie było jakąś tam historią długą i rozwiniętą tylko któtką i normalną. Rozpoczęło się to wtedy kiedy Florid przyjechała do Canterlotu. Poszła do baru i siedziała sobie, aż tu nagle i nie spodziewanie zauwaźyła smutnego kucyka o imieniu Hope Light. Zapytała co ją dręczy i co się dzieje to odpowiedziała, że nie ma przyjaciół i, że jest samotna. Florid pomogła klaczy w smutkach i cierpieniach http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png. I tak się przyjaźniły do końca długich... lat .__. Terix To są najleprze przyjaciółki, BFF. Znają się od 6 lat. Kłucą się, Nawet za długo .__.. Poznały się w przedszkolu. Gdy Florid dołączyła do niego wtedy się pyta " Jak się nazywasz???", odpowiada "Terix! A ty!?", a na to Florid "Florid". Nie obrażając naszej stewardki, czyli autorki Terix, z każdym rokiem robi się coraz bardziej grymuśna ^^. Violetta Są zaprzyjaźnione od niedawna. Pani na lekcji ich przesadziła i teraz siedzą razem. Mają dobre i złe kontakty według siebie. Czasami negatywne, czyli kłutnie, a czasami pozytywne czyli przyjaźń <3. Ociupenikę są od siebie różne niż Terix xD. Fly Lonely Poznały się w Canterlocie, gdy Florid przechodziła obok kawiarenki. Zobaczyła pewną klacz, która siedziała i nic nie robiła. Zdziwiło ją to, więc ominęła kucyka. Poszła następnego dnia tą samą drogą i znów widziała ją w tym samym miejscu i w tej samej pozie. Myślała, że to jakaś psychopatka. Następnego dnia poszła zobaczyć, czy ona ciągle tam siedzi/ Jej potwierdzenia były prawdziwe. Wkurzyła się, bo chciała wiedzieć, co jej się dzieje. Podeszła z nie chęcią i zapytała, co jej jest. Ona odpowiedziała, że nudzi się, bo nie ma co jeść i pić, z kim się bawić. Florid wiedziała już jej powód ciągłego siedzenia na ławce. Powiedziała, że ona jej pomoże. Klacz, Fly Lonely, ucieszyła się i powiedziała następnego dnia, że chce się z nią przyjaźnić. Klacz w głębi duszy zdziwiła się, ale się zgodza. I tak się teraz przyjaźnią. Keyli Morton Keyli i Florid poznały się, jak Florid pojechała do Pony Vegas. Poszła na koncerty sławnych piosenkarzy, bo sama lubiała podśpiewywać pod nosem. Zobaczyła jakąś nieznaną i miała ją za jakąś głupotę, że będzie fauszowała jak chora kura. Przedstawili ją i zaczęła śpiewać smutną piosenkę, a Florid się wzruszyła jak nigdy do tąd. Gdy pozwalali porozmawiać z piosenkarzami, ta jak najszybciej pobiegła do Keyli. Tak się zaprzyjaźniła z nią. Koleguje, nie, ma relacje Ale nie w wymiarze kuca c^^c Ni pytać sie bo nie powiem PONAD przyjaźń Czyli... BRATERSTWO. A pewnie paździochy myślały, że miłość z pewnym ktosiem, o którym nie pisnie słowa, bo to tajemnica z wielkiego MC ' wego pamiętnika. Tylko kolejny tajemniczy ktuś wie, o kogo mi chodzi |:(. Zwierzak Pipi Pipi to kotek. Zwierze jest koloru brązowo czarnego, a oczy zieloniutkie jakthumb|Pipi robi maślane oczka trawka. Był bardzo grzeczny i nigdy nie zrobił krzywdy. Lubi bardzo bawić się z Karolem i z Florid. Florid znalazła na ulicy w czasie ferii. Była tak smutna na jego widok, że się nie oparła tym maślanym oczom xd i poszła z nim do domu. Pokazała go Karolowi, ale mu się nie podobał. Gdy kotek się do niego przytulił w głębi serca poczuł ciepło i miłość kota. Florid miała iść na zakupy. Karol jak to usłyszał to poprostu go zatkało. Jak wyszła z domu Karol bawił się z Pipi. Gdy opiekunka Karola i właścicielka kota, czyli Florid przyszła do domu po cichu zobaczyła, że Karolowi się podowa kot. Postanowiła go zatrzymać na dłużej, aż go nikt nie zabierze. Po tygodniu nikt nie przychodził po kota, a Karol się ucieszył tak jak nigdy do tąd. Ciekawostki *Jej cała rodzina zginęła w różnych sytuacjach. *Na począdku przysięgała, że będzie grzeczna, a pod koniec była bardzo zazdrosna. *Bardzo nie lubi się przyjaźnić, ale czasami, mus to mus. *Wkurzyć ją nie jest trudno, ależ prosto *Nigdy nie chciała odmówić maślanym oczom. *Boi się prawie wszystkiego, ale to PRAWIE. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Jednorożce ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem